sly cooper Life and Death
by slycooperfan123456
Summary: when sly told carmilita he faked his amnisa she left him, but when he finds a secret he must trudge through war torn Europe to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carmelita was furiously mad when I told her I faked my amnesia. I told her while we were on a stakeout for Interpol, when I told her she left me standing there with only the apartment and a small wade of cash I didn't know were she was going but the woman I loved was gone.

After about a week at the office her office was empty every thing even the safe I stole my file from was gone . I didn't know what to do I mean there was nothing left even the carpet and the leather couch was gone. But then I noticed something behind the filing cabinet there was a small panel that was nailed shut With the help of a hammer I pride it off and there was a safe with a pad lock that was at least 50 years old so it was easy to get off. But what I found was shocking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

when I opened the safe what I found was unbelievable I mean she must have worked hard not to tell any one because in the safe was a note written in German and a very large ruby. When the chief found out were I was I stuffed the gem in the safe and moved the file cabinet back over it. When the chief left I opened the safe again I took it out and moved it to the fire escape to look at it in the light well it must have been pretty important because people for blocks and blocks were standing there looking at me taking pictures after work I took the ruby home I fell asleep watching the news .

As I woke up I saw my picture on the news saying this man has found a priceless German heirloom. As it belonged to some German widow from world war 2 and since the family was dead I could keep it. When I got on to the internet I looked up what the note said in the translator it said since you've found this gem now the race will soon begin. As I thought for a few moments. My phone started ringing it was Carmelita!


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it! I had just talked to Carmelita for the first time in forever. She told me she saw me on the news. I was dumb struck I just had to figure out what the riddle meant as soon as I said that I heard a crash from my kitchen I walked in there and there in front of me was one of the scariest things in my life.

It was two men standing in my kitchen with the ruby holding ak-47s! I ran into my room to grab my gun but one of them hit me in the head with the stock of the gun.


	4. Chapter 4

After being knocked out for several hours I came too in a old house in the countryside. By the look of if it had been abandoned for years. I was tied up in a room with a large bay window the peered out at the coast. There was an old fort and a large boat nearby. As the hours went by I knew that I had to break free. I noticed I was still in my uniform and that meant in my boot was a knife, and all I had to do was get it but how? I tried to tip the chair over and get it but that didn't work. I tried to crawl over to the door way and loosen the rope at the least, but I heard a loud creaking noise go through the floor then next thing I knew I had fallen through the floor into the basement. The rope had snagged a stray nail and cut it but had cut a large gash in my chest. I was loosing a lot of blood very fast and I knew I had to get out. As I reached the top of the steps I looked around the house looking for any clues as to what was going on. As I left the house I noticed that the style of the house was not French as what I am used to. I looked around to see if there were any cities around there were none. After searching for anything I could use I turned my attention to the fort it looked very old but something must be there. I had to find something to stop the bleeding so I cut my coat sleeves off and tied them around my chest it held but I knew it wouldn't work for long. About halfway to the fort it started pouring down rain and the temperature dropped dramatically and I soon wished that I hadn't cut off my sleeves. As I get closer to the fort the rain let up some but the weather was still shit. Inside the fort there were some barrels, cannons and a few guns the guns looked out of place no rust and they were modern. As I picked one up I knew exactly what kind they were one was an MP40 the other a Mauser the fort looked as though it had been recently used it had food a barbed wire fence and a few boxes of ammunition I checked to see what kind of bullets the were, they were the correct ammo for the MP40 but no rifle ammo. The rifle looked as though it had some ammo in it but there wasn't. as I left the fort the bleeding in my chest was starting to increase I had to get help fast!


	5. Chapter 5

As I ran through the countryside I noticed a truck not a regular pick-up but a military truck with the British flag on the side sitting in a ditch it looked like it had been there since this morning as I got closer I noticed the front windshield had bullet holes in it. As I got to the door of the truck I smelt an awful smell I think I knew what was in there. As I opened the steel door a helmet drenched in blood rolled out and a soldier fell out. The man was a fox around my size. When I got into the truck another fox was in the passengers seat I put the key in the ignition and drove out of the ditch through the field and past the fort as I passed the house I noticed my passenger wasn't as dead as I thought he was blinking his eyes and covering his left leg I looked over to him and he spoke three simple words, "help me please". I stopped the truck and got into the cargo bed and looked through the boxes for medical supplies when I opened my third box I pulled out a full medical bag. As I got the fox out to help him I read his name tape it read "FOX" I thought to myself how original. The fox was in a uniform I hadn't seen any military use around us before. I went back to tending to him and read his service tape "U.S. MARINES" evidently he was American but why was he in a British military truck filled with supplies in Europe?


	6. Chapter 6

Although my unlikely friend was hut and I was bleeding out fast I had one thing on my mind Carmelita. When the Marine and I were patched up I drove us in the direction the truck was facing. As I drove I asked him what he was doing here but I got no response only a slight nod. He asked me why I was here and I told him the story of my little adventure through the countryside. Then I asked him were we were at he said we were in Britain and we had to head south toward London. After a while we switched and he drove and I looked through the back of the truck for guns and ammo after a while I found a Glock and a M16 and I got back into the front. When reached the road we were just outside Liverpool and we had to move east on the main highway the roads were scattered with cars and trucks as we reached Liverpool we drove through an ally and got out to look for supplies. As I rounded a corner I heard boots hitting the ground and took cover behind a mail box and I saw 10 Russian Soldiers walking through the city centre after about ten minuets I herd a loud diesel engine and saw three Russian T-85's roll past the truck then head out of town when I got back to the truck the marine had found a box of meds from a pharmacy and a case of water. After a while we were back on the road, I asked him what the hell was that back there. Then he told me that the Russian government wanted a ruby that Dr. Mengle had used to fuel a prototype laser weapon for the Nazis in France but left and hid the ruby. Now Russia had declared war on France in order to get it since they owned a laser weapon they acquired from Japan with their operation. And now half the world was at war and America has sent troops to fight them.

That's when I knew the true purpose of the ruby and I knew I had to get it before the Russians.


End file.
